


Bathhouse

by 666maggot777



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: (i think), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nonbinary Accelerator, Nonbinary Character, i had this idea, minor mention of Accelerator's body, was working through it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666maggot777/pseuds/666maggot777
Summary: Kamijou made a date arrangement for him and Accelerator at a bathhouse. They behave like normal lovestruck teens (shocking!)
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Bathhouse

**Author's Note:**

> 2 things! 
> 
> 1\. I finally feel proud of something. I feel like I wrote their interactions far better here after delving even FARTHER into the novel. Though it is so goddamn long that I'm sure I'll be in my 60s by the time I'm finished. This long of a novel is not something I'm used to despite reading MDZS.  
> but still, I feel proud of myself like a dad feel about his son who's in little leagues.   
> 2.KAMIICHI WILL RISE.

Accelerator had made it to the private bathhouse, courtesy of the black-spiky hair boy known as Kamijou Touma, who was also tagging along. Since it's private, Accelerator doesn't have to worry about people publicly sitting around people who can't shut the hell up. So it's quiet and reserved just for them. Also, no worry about people publicly seeing Academy city's #1 nude.  
  
Kamijou had reassured them of this since he planned this so they may have time for themselves. By all means, this bathhouse date (if you wanna call it that) isn't a way to be perverted because that'd be wrong and hurtful to Accelerator, his lovely ruby eyed partner.  
  
So, Accelerator looks at the bathhouse curtain with an eyebrow arched and somewhat of a stern curious look. They looked at the mini blue cloth that served as a curtain with white character's on telling persons this is the men's onsen.  
  
"So..." Kamijou mumbles but he's positive Accelerator heard him, because they responded but loud and clear.  
  
"Tch. I have no objections. Are you sure you're not uncomfortable?"  
  
"Why would I be?" Kamijou didn't look puzzled, instead his lips curled into a smile that made Accelerator always wide eyed and embarrassed. Ugh.  
  
It's not impractical to believe that Kamijou would feel discomfort by bathing with them, but Accelerator has taken into account that they're now dating, and Accelerator can say with a bit of dignity that they can prance around naked in front of this boy. Their lack of breast and inability to bear children, and unbalanced hormones to the point they couldn't care about what hormones they produce anymore.  
  
Everything at first glance would be a woman's body- but it's not, it's not a boy's body either, it's Accelerator's body. That's reminiscent of what Kamijou had said to them quite a bit ago.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure if this is helpful, but when you're trying to...sort yourself out, I think you should remind yourself that your body belongs to you. Got it?"  
  
It's a way to remind themself that hiding naked in a box wouldn't help, in times of confusion, your appearance is yours.  
  
Accelerator clicked their tongue and ducked under the curtain while supporting themself with their modern cane, leaving Kamijou behind as they hear the highschooler call out for them and trail behind them.  
  
Accelerator began to think, (maybe winding down a bit would do me some good.) And another line of thought entered, (what a kind person...I should feel lucky.)  
  
*  
  
They're both on the bathhouse stools, scrubbing at their skin before they set their toes in the soothing hot pool of water.  
  
Upon Kamijou wetting his hair, it became apparent that his seems to lose its original style and instead the water made his hair drape down like dripping ink. He pushed back his fringes and glided his fingers roughly and throughly through his scalp. His forehead exposed and slicked with soap from the shampoo that's given out at this osen.  
  
He's paying the least amount of attention when Accelerator unexpectedly plucks Kamijou's forehead, earning a small surprised yelp from him.  
  
He opened his eyes and before asking why, Accelerator is holding out a wash rag and once Kamijou takes it, the other faces their back to him.  
  
Kamijou Touma thinks, (ah, they want me to wash their back. I kind of wish they used their words, but this is what makes Accelerator charming in the first place.)  
  
Their wet silky white hair sticks to their wet back, it's longer than last week, but that's the side effects of their electrode which is rapid hair growth. Kamijou lathers the washcloth up with scentless soap and scrubs into their skin, using his partially long nails to scrub more, but not too much. It's a privilege to touch the #1 esper, because no one can, Noone would dare approach them like they've been friends for years.  
  
It's nice to be the only romantic interest of Accelerator, it's nice to be the one who can touch them and see inside their shell, everything the pertains to their character on the surface is nothing compared to everything underneath deep within their bones. The unknown feelings of romance came later, much later, and even then they were unknown because they weren't ready to bloom yet. It was first the search of family and looking for even the slightest familiarity of a father or mother, and they found it, it was late, but they found that missing treasure. Then, the feeling of love, love for another came and that's when Kamijou Touma came around.  
  
How irritating that they came to be after a single fight that ended with Accelerator losing.  
  
So much to atone for, trying their damnnest to protect the clones and let their memories live on. They're trying everyday, and Kamijou can recall a conversation he had with Last Order, a hyperactive girl that Accelerator describes as annoying or noisy, but God would they pick a fight with anyone and anything that happened to make her cry-hell, they remember every food on a restaurant menu without looking at the menu itself and knows what Last Order wants.  
  
"Accelerator is always working hard to protect me! He-errr they work hard to protect all Misaka's and to retain each and every Misaka's memories!" Says Misaka Misaka as she expresses her affection for her guardian, twiddling her thumbs while speaking affectionately"  
  
She's proof of a broken heart repairing, because she did the repairment. Memories upon memories of each clones death, suffering, torture and much more, yet, she is by Accelerator's side and refuses to leave it. The other clone, Misaka Worst may tease them and bully to no end, although she has a clear dislike for Kamijou, when making small talk she expressed something as well.  
  
"Yawn. I don't understand what they see in you, but it's because you're the hero type they've come to familiarize themself with to the point of obsession," Kamijou didn't understand until she elaborated more. "You are bland, boring and the opposite of malice, you reek with good, it makes Misaka sick.....but you make Accelerator happy, even though Misaka was originally made to hate their guts, they are Misaka's guardian and perhaps like a sibling to Misaka. So in a way, Accelerator's happiness is important to not only that small chested little girl, but to this Misaka too and clearly you as well."  
  
She kicked herself off of the wall and uncrossed her arms. "With all their sins to bear, they deserve happiness."  
  
Everything she said, every single work was a pour from this girl's heart, a girl made to feel anger for every past clone and meant to fuel her anger by using those memories as a way to push herself further, but she says with a heart full of malice that the very person she was made to rival deserves happiness.  
  
Kamijou considered his handy work done.  
  
"I'm done," he said.  
  
Accelerator turned around on their stool, hand holding the white towel to their chest, red on their cheeks and they slowly take the cloth from Kamijou. Their hair sits across their eyes and they've complained about long hair before, saying their fringes make it hard to see sometimes.  
  
"Thanks.." Their voice is quiet and they continue their ministrations, Kamijou notices the change and decides to pry.  
  
"You know," Kamijou takes a strand of Accelerator's white hair in his hand, letting the strands slip gracefully through his fingers.  
  
"I actually like your long hair."  
  
"Is that so? I'm not keeping it."  
  
Kamijou puts his elbow on his thigh with a hand under his chin with a hand on his hip. A grin from to ear is seen by the other once they turn around to gaze at the boy.  
  
"That's too bad, I really like it! I think if you cut the front," Kamijou reaches out to touch their fringes but his hand is slapped away. Reminiscent of a certain first encounter. "You could see and you'd look more handsome." He continued on despite his rejection.  
  
The red continued to their collarbones and Accelerator wasn't playing his game of 'let's see how long Kamijou can make Accelerator look like an apple before he dies.' Because you don't kill your boyfriend, apparently.  
  
So Accelerator clicks their tongue and ignores him. Kamijou got rejected twice, normally Accelerator turns on their electrode as a funny gag and do nothing, but Kamijou was simply ignored.  
  
That gave him an idea, because while not actually hurt, he could play it off like he is.  
  
What's more fun than teasing your partner while you both are alone in a bathhouse?  
  
Accelerator doused themself in water, rinsing the water off for the final time.  
  
They take the towel for their hair and began to dry it. They have hair that makes them look like a wet dog and this wet dog look is more evident because their long hair, like those white poodles who never get groomed around their eyes.  
  
They wrap the towel around their head in a sloppy manner, but it'll stay put if they don't tilt their head.  
  
Kamijou let's out a small sigh, but it is unnoticed, so he sighs harder, unnoticed again. He's really feeling ignored.  
  
So, the best course of action? Whining.  
  
Accelerator should be use to the sounds of whining and tears streaming down already red cheeks of a certain little girl.  
  
"Acceleratorrrrrr..." Kamijou calls out and it does get his partner's attention.  
  
"What?" Accelerator was ready to leave Kamijou to his own ministrations, but apparently he decided fooling around was a better option.  
  
Kamijou pouted, "you've been ignoring me.."  
  
Instead of Accelerator feeling bad and soothing his feelings, they flag him off.  
  
"You're joking right? When you made this arrangement and called me, I would've hung up the phone. Idiot."  
  
"You're so cold. I feel unappreciated! You don't even like my cooking!"  
  
For some reason, in the midst of this, Accelerator is drying Kamijou's hair.  
  
"I eat your piece of shit cooking all the time because that's what partner's do. But you could try making dessert."  
  
Accelerator is drying around the boy's ears, and down to his neck, simply dabbing the skin.  
  
"You don't even like dessert, and cooking aside, you-"  
  
His lips were sealed with a chaste kiss one that was abrupt and short. Kamijou wasn't even sure if it happened, but the one second flutter of soft pink lips was there as a small sensation on his lips.  
  
The two blushed a rose shade like lovers who weren't in a relationship that close to a year.  
  
Accelerator looks down at the foot they're tapping against the wet floor, the towel on top of their head slipped off and they didn't bother trying to save it.  
  
"How embarrassing...." They muttered quietly.  
  
But Accelerator looked back to still find Kamijou looking. He looks so foolish, but that's a possible projection of what Accelerator feels, foolish. The area isn't open to anyone, it's just them, them in their own bubble and their own time, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Although, shame wouldn't be the right word.  
  
"I really like you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Can I have another?"  
  
"Another what?"  
  
"Kiss."  
  
"Oh, right." Accelerator tugged on the towel around Kamijou's neck, inching him forward just a little. It was like they were testing the waters, dipping their toes into the lake to see if it's cold only to find the temperature rising with every inch.  
  
That's how their body felt, hand on their waist with support on the small of their back. Kamijou could easily take the towel off, but wouldn't make that decision himself, Accelerator isn't sure if they want him to.  
  
Their lips are slotted together with ease and content Accelerator even smiles and Kamijou follows. When Kamijou pulls away for a moment he pulls Accelerator's fringes back.  
  
"Better."  
  
"Tch."  
  
And Accelerator bit the boy's lip for something simple as stopping just to push their hair back, but as an apology they swipe their tongue across the mark that'll probably be a bruise, and slips the warm muscle in Kamijou's mouth as another form of apology. It's not like Kamijou doesn't approve, the sound he makes is of surprise but a pleased sigh comes from his nose as he returns the favor and it makes Accelerator shiver as their toes curl. It took long for them to hold hands and they don't even hold hands all the way, they lock pinkies! The point is it took a while for them to even make it to point B, even now though, you'd think they just started dating with the way their acting.  
  
But the passion is there, burning in their cores as they try to keep each other close, trying so hard to not back out but somebody has to.  
  
Kamijou backs away and sighs heavily.  
  
"Holy hell. Time out, time out." The blush on his nose, cheeks and shoulders are all far too visible, impossible for Accelerator to not pull him in for what seems like a hug simply so they can press a soft kiss to Kamijou's shoulder and hid their face afterwards.  
  
Their snow white hair tickles Kamijou's neck but he doesn't complain.  
  
Accelerator is so tender, they're capable of love despite inexperience with any form, but after yearning so long they got what they were begging for after so damn long. A family that consists of a ex-Scientist, a PE teacher who's also part of a military like group, two clones with one being small and literally 10 while the other is evil and was just born not too long ago.  
  
Now a boy who has a mysterious right hand, one that slapped Accelerator's own hand away and neutralized their ability, is the one Accelerator has fallen in love with. The feelings are returned and that's how they are where they are now.  
  
Kamijou's hand is still on Accelerator's hip, rubbing circles into their sides and slowly caressing their back with his other hand, although he isn't touching skin because of the towel but it isn't a problem. Though even with the protection of the towel, Imagine Breaker feels warm on Accelerator's back, like the heat will soon turn to fire and burn a mark on their back.  
  
The arms circled are Kamijou tighten, it's an affectionate squeeze and it makes Kamijou look down at their partner with a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
Accelerator turns their cheek over Kamijou's chest, his heart beats loud and clear in their eardrum, it sounds of it's resonating with the beat of their own heart, making a perfect rhythm out of something natural.  
  
Piercing red eyes stare back at Kamijou's night sky one's.  
  
"I'm ready to go in the pool, help me out Hero?" A smirk played out on the #1's lips as they held out their arms above Kamijou's head.  
  
Kamijou obviously got the idea.  
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
Kamijou hooked his arm underneath Accelerator's thighs and put his hand on their upper back as support, then they were ready for lift off.  
  
Accelerator didn't help Kamijou support their weight, instead they just folded their arms over their chest.  
  
Kamijou began to make steady steps towards the hot relaxing pool.  
  
"You know, if it were anyone else trying to princess carry me, I'd turn their insides out."  
  
Kamijou made it to the edge and slowly descends, grip tightening on the other's fairly smooth skin.  
  
"I'm surprised you know what a princess carry is. Can I be prince charming?"  
  
"Fuck no."  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
They're both submerged in the water and the clear liquid sloshed around as Kamijou reaches the wall of the pull and gently let go of their partner.  
  
Accelerator rests their back on the stone wall and let out a sigh that sounds it was deep within their chest, ready to be let out along with the other oxygen in the air.  
  
Kamijou sits shoulder to shoulder with Accelerator, smile and youthful blush on their cheeks.  
  
"I could be a great prince charming! Minus the weird hand."  
  
"What a shame, I like your weird hand."  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
Accelerator peeks with their only open eye with the other closed, seeing Kamijou point at himself with his right hand."  
  
Accelerator shrugs, closing their only open eye. "I think you're okay."  
  
"Well, okay is better than nothing, right?"  
  
Accelerator tilts their head to rest upon the highschooler's broad shoulder.  
  
"Mhm. Better than being my enemy."  
  
"Mm. Never that." Kamijou pressed a kiss to silk white hair, running nimble and calloused fingers through each section of their hair, hoping to burn all of this in his memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos. Without em I feel loss of motivation to write. Though, I appreciate anyone who's read this! ♡ tysm.
> 
> Also side note: Kamijou is definitely prince charming and Accelerator just needs a pretty dress.


End file.
